Warriors lemonade one shots!
by BrokenPromiseShadowClan
Summary: Lemon one shots for all the naughty warriors fans! Review OR PM with requests!
1. chapter 1

**Welcome! BrokenPromise promises to fulfill your lemony needs and so I can take any request; Gay/Les/Love/Lust/Rape/Straight/Ocs/etc etc. except death. Disclaimer: Don't own Warriors **

**Chapter 1: Twisted x Prey x Fawn**

TwistedFace padded out of WindClan's camp alongside his friend, Fawn Heart. Twisted was a skinny, tall, fluffy cream tom with ginger, black and white markings and sky blue eyes; with a twisted muzzle and jaw. Fawn Heart was a shorter, dark brown tom with a stub tail, thick fur, and light green eyes. He also made it a point to flirt with Twisted.

FawnHeart perked his ears as he heard low moans coming from the forest part of WindClan. As he stalked through the trees, he widened his eyes at what he saw. It was TwistedFace, groaning as he rubbed a mouse on his sheath. FawnHeart purred, feeling his tip poke out. He liked the idea of spying on the tom. As he watched Twisted grind against the mouse, he started pawing his own hardened member. He couldn't take it anymore: he padded out to Twisted. Twisted purred, then licked the toms face. Fawn licked him back, connecting tongues. "Here..I'll show you something better." Fawn purred and moved the mouse away. He knocked Twisted on to his back, then crawled on top, pressing the mouse between their cocks. Both toms sighed as their members touched the prey. Twisted gasped when Fawn started rubbing. Soon both were yowling and moaning as they grinded, precum slicked them both, and the mouse. "You like it, huh..me pounding against your cock.." Fawn moaned loudly, then suddenly yowled when he came; spilling all over Twisted. He got up before Twisted could cum. Twisted whined, "I'm still hard!". He noticed a fat rabbit, then quickly snuck up and killed it. He crouched, pressing his hard member against the Rabbits and rubbed. He felt something warm and wet rub his tail hole. He looked back, and saw it was FawnHeart. FawnHeart purred, then drew his tongue over the hole, which made the other tom sigh and thrust the rabbit. He grinded faster, as Fawn fucked him with his tongue. He then yowled as he came all over the rabbit. Fawn licked all the cum from Twisteds tip, then licked his lips. "I say we go see what's at camp.." and together they padded to camp, purring against one another.

 **That was chapter 1, hope you liked! Feel free to request any!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Black x Golden (Love) Enjoy!**

Blackhawk groaned as he stretched, his lean muscles rippling under a lithe figure; complimented by White marked black fur. He was going to meet a clan mate out behind the moors, Goldenpelt. They'd just become warriors and ever since he could remember, Blackhawk wanted to be with the beautiful golden she-cat. He also wanted to have that tight virgin core. He purred upon seeing the she, as she didn't stand up their meeting like he thought.

Goldenpelt smiled, "okay...what is it, Blackhawk?" The green eyed, golden tabby purred. She had the perfect figure; small, and lean with a graceful gait. Blackhawk stammered, seeing her body. "I..erm..ahem..I have a crush on you!" He blurted. "Really? She mewed. "Yeah..you're so beautiful, and kind and fun.." Blackhawk felt his heart pound. He let out a small squeal when the she licked his muzzle. "I like you too, always have." She purred. "I've dreamed of this night.."

"G-Goldenpelt?" "Yes?" "Will..will you be my mate?" He stammered. "Of course!" The she exclaimed, then suddenly pressed her lips to his. He purred, then widened his dark brown eyes. She grinned mischeviously, then pushed her tongue into his muzzle. He purred at the new sensation, getting turned on. He didn't object when the golden cat rolled him over, tongue still in mouth. He groaned when he felt her tail nestle between his legs. Her fluffy tail tip gently flicked the shaft, then tickled the pink tip that peeked out. She withdrew her tongue, then stood up. "I..I want to mate!" She mewed. Blackhawk, mind clouded in ecstasy, purred and padded behind her. She crouched, and he sniffed her tight pink core. A Virgin. He inhaled the sweet musk, then darted his tongue out. She gasped when his rough tongue rasped over her hole. Soon her core dripped with juices, so the tom mounted and rubbed his tip over her hole. The excitement had made his cock hard and throbbing. He sighed in pleasure when it entered her, to which she whimpered when the barbs scraped her insides. He grabbed her scruff, then began slowly thrusting. She kept whining, but slowly moaned and pushed her hips back. Soon he began thrusting hard and fast as the she cat moaned underneath him. They yowled together in pleasure, enjoying this new ecstasy. Soon after, he gasped and his cock exploded, cumming deep inside her. She panted, laying down in exhaustion. He pulled out, then rolled over and moaned as she licked his tip clean; tasting as much of the seed as she could.

He moved next to her, then purred to find her now asleep. He curled his tail around hers, then fell asleep as well.

 **That was chapter 2, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Sorry if it's kinda bad, still new to this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Squirrel x Bramble (rape/love) enjoy!**

Squirrelflight padded up to the dark tabby she'd loved since apprenticeship. "Brambleclaw?" "Yes?" The tabby mewed. "I need to talk to you..it's about the kits." She headed for the camp exit. "Alright.." his brows furrowed as he followed her. She stopped near the owl tree, then sighed. "Brambleclaw...they're...they're not mine." "What??" The hard muscled tabby snarled. "They're Leafpools And Crowfeathers.." She whimpered. "I had to take them or she'd be in so much trouble.." "You're such a bitch, Squirrelflight. We are done." He snarled, spitting and walked away from her. ~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brambleclaw's ears perked as he heard quiet moans coming from the forest. He followed it, then narrrowed his eyes to what he saw. It was Squirrelflight, pushing her tail in and out of her pussy. She was moaning brambleclaws name. He growled, padding forward. She didn't notice until he pounced and pinned her. "Brambleclaw! What are you doing??" She wailed. "What I should've done awhile ago!" He snarled, jamming his sheath against her muzzle. "Suck, bitch!" He hissed. She whimpered, then began giving it quick licks. Once unsheathed, he ripped it out and shoved it into her pussy, making her scream. He gave no mercy in his thrusts, moaning into her wdruff as she cried. The barbs scraping her insides hurt. But soon, she began moaning and pushing against him. He panted, nearing an orgasm. She turned her head and licked lips with her rapist, their tongues dueling for control in a muzzle. Her tongue massaging his own sent him over the edge, as he shuddered and quickly pulled out. She turned, then began grinding herself on his cock as they kissed, and he sprayed his load all over her belly fur. He flipped over, and she laid beside him. "Squirrelflight, I love you.." "I love you too, Brambleclaw. I've wanted you to fuck me like that for some time.."

~~~~~~~~~~~Few Moons Later~~~~~~~~~~

Brambleclaw purred as his foster kit, Jayfeather, delivered two ginger kits. One was a dark ginger tom kit, the other a light ginger tabby she-kit. Squirrelflight purred, nudging the tom. "Alderkit.." Brambleclaw licked the She-kit, "Sparkkit.."

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: TC x Prey (Rape) enjoy!**

The sun was setting as the evening patrol carried back a load of prey. They'd caught two crows, two mice, and a fat vole. Lionblaze, a warrior from the patrol went up to his leaders den. "Bramblestar!" The handsome, hard muscled tom mewed. "yes?" The large, dark tabby replied. "The vole I caught is still alive! Do I kill it now or let it go?" "Hm.." the tabby leaped to high ledge. "All cats old enough to catch their own.. _prey..gather beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting!" The new leader had a devious idea, now that mating season was approaching fast..._

"As you all know, mating season is coming up. Which means new warriors on the way. However, I have an idea. From now on, when you bring a piece of prey that isn't yet dead, we will all use it to get off!" He mewed. Murmers erupted from the warriors and apprentices below, a mix of objections and lust filled agreements. Lionblaze picked up the dazed vole, then looked around for who would get it first. Naturally, he let his leader have it first. Bramblestar purred, picking it up with his paws. "I will show you how." He mewed, while rubbing the voles muzzle against the tip of his sheath. Soft moans erupted from the warrior as he rubbed his hardening member through its short fur. He forced the small preys mouth open, and jammed himself in. He hissed in pleasure as he fucked the voles face. He thrusted harder when he felt his mate Squirrelflight mount him. Her tail tip, slick with her own juices pressed into the leaders tail hole, earning loud moans from him. She purred and thrusted her tail, knowing just how he liked it. He soon exploded into the squeaking preys mouth, then pulled out. Squirrelflight dismounted, then kissed him.

The vole was tossed down into the camp. By now all the warriors and apprentices were fucking. Blossomfall was grinding with Rosepetal, while Alderheart was fucking Jayfeather, his sister Sparkpelts mouth found a new home on Jayfeathers cock. They both had been fantasizing about the medicine cat for some time, Alderhearts eyes darted to eye the older toms right hole as much as possible, ever since he'd seen him be pounded by Lionblaze and Bramblestar, his father. Daisy picked up the vole, then leaned over. She gasped as she moved the creatures muzzle into her core. She gently thrusted the voles head, groaning as she fucked its face. Berrynose, her kit, came over. He purred happily when she took his huge cock into her mouth. In turn, he moved the vole for her, getting into a 69 position. He thrusted the vole wildly on her pussy, licking at the same time while thrusting harshly into his mother's muzzle. Soon her juices exploded all over the shirt brown head, and she tossed it away as she was then getting eaten out by her kit.

Next, Ivypool and Cinderheart got it. They got into a scissor position and put the vole between their pussies and started to grind. Ivypool, on top, pushed her tongue into Cinders mouth, purring. Both moaned as they kissed, and grinded. Ivy grinded her clit into the voles belly while Cinder grinded it's back. They started grinding faster, and soon exploded all over it. Soon, every warrior had mated the terrified vole, while their apprentices only got fucked or sucked. At the end of the day, Lionblaze tossed the cum covered vole into the dirtplace, then left.

 **That was chapter 4, hope you enjoyed. All requests welcome except for kit murder!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Fire x Princess x Twolegs enjoy!**

Firestar padded to twoleg place to visit his sister. "Princess?" He mewed, padding into the back yard. His dark green eyes widened, and he screeched at the sight. Twolegs were holding Princess. One had his fingers inside Princess's pussy, while other had his cock in her muzzle. Firestar hissed, ready to attack when he heard her moans. "Huh..?" He stepped back, confused. He decided to keep observing. Now one of the Twolegs put his head between her hindquarters. Firestar could see the human tongue flick against her core, then dive deep in, causing her to moan louder. The other twoleg picked firestar up, earning a screech. He hissed and his fur bristled, but stopped then Princess mewed. "it's okay, they're my owners. We do this a lot." She purred. "It's fun."

Firestar was about to protest, then a cock was shoved in his mouth. He screeched, but then slowly started to lick. His tongue ran along the slit, earning pleasured sighs. The twoleg pulled his cock out, then rubbed it on Firestar's muzzle and cheek, while rubbing his base. He then put it back into the cats mouth, and firestar began nibbling and licking more. The twoleg began to thrust, and suddenly cane hard. The blast was so hard, cum shot from Fire's nostrils, causing the tom to choke. The other twoleg then pressed his tip to fires ear, thrusting it lightly. The previous one did the same to the other ear, both sitting on either side. They both came quickly, shooting it in his ears. Firestar panted, now in a crouch. The smaller human pushed his tip against the leaders tailhole, and rubbed. He moaned as he thrusted against it, but not in. Soon he came again, shooting on to the toms tight hole. The other twoleg growled something and snatched Firestar.

He laid him on his back and crawled over, and began furiously humping his body. Firestar yowled as the big cock fucked his own. The twoleg leaned down and licked Fire's muzzle, and tongue. Firestar moaned more, as the humans cock was now humping faster. "Yes, yes twoleg! Rub your hot cock on me!" He yowled as they both came. He got up and placed Princess over firestar, in a 69. The two sat close, each rubbing the others cock. They began kissing, and jerking off as Firestar jammed his tongue in his littermates pussy. Princess purred, deepthroating him like a pro.she didn't object when he squated down and began humping her face. He pushed his tongue in more and licked, while thrusting. Soon, they both came all over each others faces. The Twolegs yowled something, and both came all over the cats.

Princess purred. "Tomorrow, it's Smudge's turn."

 **That was chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Maple x Black x White x Brown**

 **Enjoy!**

Maplefall sighed as two kits were placed in his den. He was Riverclans medicine cat, and was quite new and shy. He was a small, handsome, sleek tortoiseshell. He looked at Whitekit, an all white she and Blackkit, her pure black brother. They were both nursing age, and their mother, the last queen, was killed by a fox. Brownstar, the large, brown furred tom has ordered Maplefall to figure out a way to have them nurse. Maple sighed, getting an idea..though he didn't like it. He scooched the kits over, then guided their tiny mouths to his unsheathed tip. The kits mewed and began trying to nurse. He sighed as his cock unsheathed further. He began rubbing against Whitekits mouth, until his tip entered the she kits muzzle. Maple sighed in pleasure. Soon, he cane into the kits mouth, causing her to squeal. He yelped when Brownstar padded in. "Map—..well well." He purred. Maples pelt grew hot. "I didn't know what else to do.." Brownstar grinned, his own cock out and throbbing. He moved Blackkit over and began doing the same thing. "These kits are so hot.." He mewed. "I've done stuff with every kit in the clan. Thrushkit, Sunkit and I have so much fun.." he soon came for Blackkit and purred when the kits lapped up the cum.

At dawn, Brownstar called a meeting. "From now on, every tom will let the kits suck from their cocks. Even after they don't need milk. And, that'll be part of becoming an apprentice .."

 **That was chapter 6, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Sorry it's short, my hand is sprained and I'm trying to get these out ASAP!**


End file.
